


One Mistake

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bullying, Dancing, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, MSN messenger, Naruto and Sasuke are just really gay, Sakura Bashing, sakura is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Naruto wanted was for Sasuke to like him back. But Sakura would do anything to stop Naruto from reaching his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in class, tapping his pencil on the top of his desk. He glanced to his right, seeing Sasuke Uchiha paying attention to the teacher and taking notes. The blond surveyed the room, seeing everyone else doing the same. What a boring Friday. Didn't these people know what day it was? And the time for that matter? In about ten minutes the bell would ring and they would be free for two whole days. But in ten minutes something else would happen too.

Naruto was going to confess to the person he had liked for a while now.

No, it was not Sakura. She was like a sister to him. No, it was in fact-

"Naruto! Are you paying attention?"

He looked up into the face of Iruka-sensei who was standing in front of his desk.

"Yeah."

"Then what are we taking notes on?"

Naruto smiled and leaned forward, whispering into his sensei's ear.

"I'm taking notes on how to bag the Uchiha. I don't know what you're taking notes on."

Iruka pulled back, looking startled, but really he wasn't. He was Naruto's foster parent after all and had to listen to the blond constantly telling him how in love with the Uchiha he was. Iruka-sensei went back to the front of the class and resumed teaching. Five minutes later the bell rang and Naruto jumped up, yelling a 'hell yeah!' and received a complaint from Iruka on his way out.

"See you at home sensei! I have something important to do!"

Iruka knew what Naruto was going to do and said a quiet 'good luck'. Naruto would need it.

* * *

To say that Naruto was stalking Sasuke would totally be wrong to say. He was just following him, while not being seen, looking for the right moment to strik- er, confront him. Yes, confront. He would tell the boy of his feelings and hope he would accept. How he hoped he would!

Sasuke turned a corner and Naruto stayed behind it, peeking out. He was about to step out when Sakura and Ino appeared and stared talking to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't make out the words, but frowned when Sasuke showed a little smile and nodded. Sakura laughed and her and Ino spun around, leaving Sasuke who went on his way. Naruto watched him go. He didn't have the courage anymore. After seeing Sasuke smile like that at someone other than himself, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to confess. He hung his head, blinking rapidly. Stupid Sakura, why did she have to come at the worst time possible?

* * *

Naruto arrived at his house, feeling like shit. He threw his book bag down and was just about to go to his room when hands came around from behind him and pulled him into a hug. Leave it to Iruka to get all mushy.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Don't feel bad, there are plenty of other people who like you and would most likely-"

"No. It has to be Sasuke. It's Sasuke or no one."

Iruka let the boy go and turned him around, smiling softly.

"How about I make some ramen?"

Naruto's lips tipped up a little and he nodded. He was released and went into his room.

* * *

For a while he laid sprawled on his bed, staring up at his plain white ceiling. Naruto was just thinking things over, coming up with new ideas and throwing old ones out. Soon he was bored with his thoughts and decided to go on the computer. Just as he turned it on Iruka knocked on his door and came in. He set a bowl of steaming ramen down on the table next to the computer, then left. He didn't even remind Naruto to not eat in front of the computer.

The blond clicked MSN messenger before digging into his ramen, finishing it in little to no time. He set the bowl aside and signed in. Scrolling through his contacts he saw that Temari, Shikamaru, and Sakura were on. He really didn't know Temari, so he didn't want to talk to her. Shikamaru was okay, but he took forever to respond. So he went with his so called friend who was also in love with Sasuke. He clicked and the conversation began.

**UchimakiKyuubi: Hey Sakura-channn what's up!**

**SasukesFutureBride28: What do you want Naruto?**

**UchimakiKyuubi: Just wanted to talk**

**SasukesFutureBride28: Well I'm busy. Oh and I have a Q for you**

**UchimakiKyuubi: what is it?**

**SasukesFutureBride28: why is your screen name '"Uchi"-maki?' is that implying something?**

Naruto sat back in his seat. Did Sakura know about him liking Sasuke?

**UchimakiKyuubi: opps I must have spelled my last name wrong! Sorry, ill change it**

**SasukesFutureBride28: you better!**

***UchimakiKyuubi is now Teme+Dobe***

**SasukesFutureBride28: …..**

**Teme+Dobe: what? I think it's funny.**

**SasukesFutureBride28: well I don't! what are you, gay? I thought you liked me? Where do you get off trying to trick me into thinking that you like Sasuke-kun? Well it isn't going to make me jealous!**

**Teme+Dobe:…. Well sorrrrry for having a little fun. And who said I ever liked you? I don't fall for pink haired BIMBOS!**

***Teme+Dobe is now offline***

**SasukesFutureBride28: …Bimbo?**

Naruto closed messenger, pissed beyond belief. So, Sakura thought that Sasuke liked her? What a pigheaded thing to say. On Monday he would make sure to ignore her the same way he ignored Hinata. The creepy Hyuuga was always staring at him and blushing. Did she think it was cute?

Naruto sighed and went over to his bed, punching a pillow. He picked up a stuffed fox that Iruka said his dad had given when he was born.

Well, maybe he was over thinking things…A new plan sprang into his head. He would e-mail Sakura and apologize and tell her the truth. If he wanted Sasuke more than Sakura then he would have to declare the two of them rivals! Naruto went over to his computer and opened up his email.

_Hey, sorry that I called you a bimbo. You and me are friends, even though we…well let me first say that us two are now rivals over Sasuke. Yea, I like him, a lot. So it's gonna be you against me in a fight for love! Okay…that sounded stupid. But I'm gonna win 'ttebayo! You just watch! Sasuke will be mine!_

_P.S. I'm happy to be GAY! (Great And Young!) :P_

Naruto smiled and pushed the send button, not noticing he had sent the message to all of his contacts.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the weekend flew by too fast for Naruto to get a chance to do anything, Monday reared its ugly head, thus, signaling six hours of HELL.

"NARUTO! Get up! We have twenty minutes to get to school!" Iruka yelled into Naruto's room. The blond crawled out of bed and changed clothes. He was actually feeling pretty confident today. Naruto pulled on a bright orange shirt and some jeans before brushing his hair and teeth. He stepped into the kitchen and was almost run over by Iruka.

"Sorry, Naruto." They were always running late. Iruka really did have to get a new alarm clock.

Five minutes later they were out the door.

While Iruka practically sprinted into the school, Naruto slowly walked in. He was going to look for Sakura and ask her if she got his e-mail. As the doors closed behind him, everyone who was in the hallway stared. Some faces were blank, while others were shocked and confused. But the one that got on his nerves were the people who were holding back their laughter. Naruto looked at everyone and stepped forward. They all watched intently.

"Soooo….What's everyone staring at? Do I have something hanging from my nose?" A few people nodded a no. "Then why do you keep staring? I know I'm exciting but it's creepy that EVERYONE is looking at me!" Naruto picked up is feet and ran to his locker, ignoring the whispers that he heard. He threw in his book bag and looked over his shoulder. Now people were pointing and talking quietly to one another. "What the hell! Look somewhere else!"

Iruka popped his head out of his classroom.

"Language, Naruto! If you swear again I'll have to give you a detention!"

The blond was very irritated and slightly pink in the face.

"Well how about you give all these freaks a detention! They keep staring at me-"

He was interrupted by someone laughing quite loudly.

"We aren't the ones who are ‘great and young’!"

And of course others joined him.

"Where's Sasuke-chan, Naruto?"

"Yeah, where is he? Out buying condoms?"

"Ha and lube for your gay sex!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Queer!"

"Faggot!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped their laughing and insults as a fuming Iruka-sensei stepped out of his classroom and in front of Naruto.

"Get to class, all of you! And if anyone says anything else I'll have you expelled!"

The other students slowly dispersed, leaving Naruto and Iruka alone in the hallway. Iruka turned to his foster child and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Naruto's face was red with anger and hurt, but he held his tears back. He took several shaky breaths before speaking.

"She must have told them. She must have shown it to them!"

"Who, Naruto? And what?"

The blond slowly sunk to the ground. Sakura must have shown everyone that e-mail!

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch Naruto stayed put in his desk while everyone else ran out the door. He had enough trouble with just sitting in class, listening to all the rude and hurtful things being whispered about him. And another thing, Sasuke wasn't at school. Usually he was the first one to arrive.

Well it's a good thing he isn't here, Naruto thought. It would have been even more of a disaster.

Iruka walked into the room carrying a tray. He smiled at Naruto and set it down on his desk.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. At least today it's Macaroni Monday."

Naruto looked at the elbow noodles, wishing they were ramen.

Iruka sat down in the desk next it him and scooted it over. Naruto turned to him.

"Look sensei, I don't want to talk about it. It'll be crazy next class with Sakura and I might punch her-"

"Naruto…"

"-But it isn't my fault! She told everyone about me liking Sasuke and how ‘gay‘ stands for ‘great and young‘."

"…I don't think that's what it stands for."

"Yeah huh! I goggled it!" Iruka sighed. Naruto stared at Iruka before pouting. "Well so what if I made it up! It sounded good when I typed it."

"I guess you're lucky Sasuke isn't here. Even though I'm sure Sakura will go telling him as soon as school is over."

Naruto looked out the window, thinking.

"What if…What if I go to Sasuke's house first and tell him that whatever Sakura says is a lie and she's just trying to get attention?"

"But then what of she brings the printed e-mail?"

"…Well…umm…"

Iruka patted Naruto's back.

"Then that means you'll just tell him to choose. You, Sakura, or no one."

Naruto sighed and pushed away the tray. Iruka was pretty smart. Maybe he would have to tell Sasuke face to face. He couldn't just give up and let Sakura ruin his love life! Naruto smiled to himself, playing out a scenario in his head. He watched as Sasuke pushed Sakura aside and kissed him, telling him that he had loved him all along.


	3. Chapter 3

When lunch was over Naruto prepared himself for the worst. He was in Kakashi's class and already received many glares from Sakura and other Sasuke fan girls. But when sensei stepped out of the classroom to talk to another teacher, hell was let loose.

"NARUTO! What in the hell are you thinking? Don't you know that Sasuke likes girls! Don't try to make him gay!" Sakura had come up to his desk and planted her hands on the top. Her green eyes burned into his, showing her anger and jealousy. But Naruto was having none of that.

"Last I checked, no one owned him! How do you know he likes girls? He hasn't ever dated anyone before! And he's one of my closest friends!"

"So the way you two beat each other is friendship? And he's probably just shy!"

Naruto stood up, fists clenching at his sides.

"He doesn't like you and he never will! You're just some pink haired snob who thinks she's cool and hot and can get whatever she wants! You're just selfish and-and-"

Kakashi slammed the door shut.

"That's enough you two, take your seats."

Naruto huffed and glared at Sakura as she went back to her desk.

As soon as school was over he was sprinting to Sasuke's house.

* * *

Naruto high tailed it out of the classroom when the last bell sounded, Sakura not far behind him. He of course was a faster runner. He made it to the Uchiha Complex in no time. The doorbell was abused as Naruto rang it repeatedly. Glancing over his shoulder every minute, knowing Sakura was getting closer.

Finally, he heard foot steps and the door was wrenched open, showing a seething Sasuke.

"What?" He coughed out. Now that Naruto looked at him, he looked kind of sick…

"Let me in teme, Sakura's coming!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto before looking behind the dobe. Indeed, he could see a pink blob coming up fast.

"…Fine."

He pulled Naruto in and slammed the door, then locked it.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sasuke, for a minute there-"

He was cut off by a kunai to his throat, Sasuke holding it from behind.

"You better tell me what's going on. I got that little e-mail and spent all day trying to make sense of it. But now that you're here, you can explain."

Naruto was struck with realization. The e-mail he sent Sakura. She must have forwarded it to Sasuke!

The blond spun around, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pushed the kunai away.

"She sent it to you, didn't she?" He asked darkly, head hung.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was quite fun when he was all moody. But still, that e-mail was no exception.

"No, it was from you."

Naruto's head snapped up, staring at Sasuke.

"What? I didn't send it to you, I sent it to Sakura! How'd you get it!"

Sasuke smirked.

"When I got it, it said from Naruto Uzumaki, to: and then a long list of all the people from school. So I guess you sent it to everyone, not just Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened, finally seeing the mistake. He must have clicked to send it to all of his contacts!

Suddenly he blushed and backed up.

"Well, it was just a misunderstanding! I didn't really mean any of those things, you know? I was just playing around…heh…"

His back hit a wall and Sasuke slowly made his way over. Soon, he surrounded the shaking blonde

"I don't like when stupid dobe's send me crappy love confessions." Sasuke raised up his hand.

Naruto closed his eyes, preparing to be hit.

But a hit didn't come. Instead, the hand grabbed his chin and lifted it up. Sasuke leaned in, then smirked.

"You are a flaming homosexual, aren't you?" Naruto was about to protest, to say the email was just a mistake, but his slightly open mouth was covered by another, silencing anything he was about to say.

His eyes slipped closed, registering what Sasuke was doing, what he had wanted him to do for a long time.

They slid to the floor, Naruto spreading out his legs and Sasuke settling between them.

But the door across from them flew open, showing Sakura, a screwdriver in hand. She stared at the two, mouth hanging open, unable to voice her rage and terror.

Sasuke turned and glared at her.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

She didn't move, but instead pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"You did this! You made Sasuke gay! Fuck you, Naruto! It's all your fault! You ruined my life!"

Tears spilled down her cheeks but Sasuke's anger just grew.

"Naruto didn't do anything you wench. I've been gay my whole life. Now get out!"

Sakura placed a hand on the wall next to her, feeling faint. Sasuke wasn't, he couldn't be-

She was promptly pushed out the doorway and onto the cement outside. Sasuke stood where she had just been standing. Sakura looked up at him, the sun almost blinding her as it bounced off Sasuke's hair and face.

"Now, either be a good little fag hag, or go home and sulk for the rest of your life. Because I will never, ever, like pussy."

He slammed the door shut, the loose door knob jiggling, but it stayed in place. Sakura got up and ran home, crying. She would have to look up what fag hag meant.

Inside, Sasuke let out a long breath, resting back against his broken door.

"Fuck, she's annoying."

Naruto came over to him and smiled.

"Well at least she's gone."

Sasuke grunted, moving into the living room.

"Yeah, for now. But she'll be back."

Naruto observed the room. It was littered in tissues, assorted medicines, and lotion.

"What's all this for?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat on the couch and motioned the other over.

"That's why I didn't come to school today, I’m sick."

Naruto sat down, looking at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Sick? I didn't think you ever got sick!"

"Everyone gets sick at least once in their life, dobe."

Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Not me! I haven't been sick once!"

Sasuke looked enviously at Naruto, before smirking.

"Want to change that?"

"Eh? What do you mean…"

Sasuke leaned over and pinned Naruto to the couch.

"If you don't get sick after we're done, then I'll know that you have a stronger immune system than me."

Naruto, seeing the challenge, and the prize, smiled.

"You're on, teme!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

They had made it to Sasuke's bedroom, the Uchiha pinning Naruto to his bed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began but was stopped when Sasuke's lips crashed down onto his own again. And Naruto didn't complain. He wanted Sasuke, needed him.

Sasuke's hands moved down to cup the tight ass that was covered up by Naruto's pants. He could feel that his cock hardened at just feeling Naruto move against his body. He began to try and pry the pants from Naruto's form. It ended with Sasuke ripping the offending piece to shreds.

But it was not enough. He needed to feel more of the blond's skin. Sasuke growled and pulled away from that delicious mouth long enough to order Naruto to sit. He got a curious look from Naruto.

"Take off your shirt."

Naruto chuckled but pulled off his jacket and shirt underneath. Once that was done he felt Sasuke's hands on his hips and the black haired boy pushed him back down to lay on the bed.

Sasuke sat up on his knees and nuzzled the warm stomach of Naruto. The musky scent of the blonde was invading his senses. Naruto saw his hands move to entangle themselves in Sasuke's black hair as the boy began to kiss and lick his stomach. Butterfly kisses turned into hard presses. His dick twitched as it came in contact with Sasuke's smooth skin. And then… Naruto couldn't help but let out a low moan when Sasuke gently took hold of his hard cock.

Sasuke began to gently pump the it in his hand. Up and down, until he couldn't hold back. He just had to taste the blond to see if he tasted good here too.

Beads of pre-cum leaked from the tip of Naruto's cock and Sasuke slowly licked each drop as if it was the nectar of the gods. He let his tongue draw patterns down to the soft sac underneath the shaft, his other hand gently massage the sensitive part. Sasuke did his best to deep throat the blond and judging by sounds that came from him, Sasuke was doing a good job in pleasuring Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke was able to push every pleasure button on him, but the onyx eyed boy did. He was going to explode unless Sasuke stopped his ministrations and something said that Naruto didn't want this to end so soon. So he grabbed hold of the black head of Sasuke and pulled him away from his throbbing cock.

"S-Stop…," he ordered softly. Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke back so they were both sitting. His hands were placed on Sasuke's cheeks and then another mind blowing kiss was exchanged. And Naruto realized that Sasuke had way too much clothes on for what was happening between them.

And before Sasuke had a chance to voice his opinion the blond had removed his shirt and was about to unbutton his pants. Once that was done Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's broad chest and pushed him down onto the mattress.

"Raise your hips, Sasuke," Naruto said as his fingers were hooked into the hem of Sasuke's pants and he did as he was told and he was soon just as naked as Naruto was.

 _So beautiful, just as I always imagined him to be…_ Naruto thought as he let his eyes roam over the pale body. There was no artist in the world that would be able to catch the beauty that was now displayed in front of him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as the blonde's hands moved over his thighs, gently teasing him. He wanted so badly for his cock to be touched but Naruto avoided the place as he kneaded Sasuke's legs.

"You're so hot, Sasuke… I wish I would have told you I loved you a long time ago," whispered Naruto as he lowered his head attack one of Sasuke's nipples. The little nub hardened under his teasing and the sounds that came from Sasuke only made Naruto harder. He licked and sucked at the nipple before moving a wet trail over to the next one and giving that one just as much attention.

"Ahhh," Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit down. The bite sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. His arms went up and grabbed hold of the blond and he turned them around so he was on top.

But Naruto was not the one to be held down, he wanted to win this after all. With a bright smile he managed to get on top again and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

"Just wait teme, I have an idea…"

Sasuke's eyes slipped shut, wanting to move this a little bit faster.

"Dobe, hurry up."

Naruto smiled and nodded, he reached over to Sasuke's bedside table and pulled out a bottle. His smile widened as he opened it and rubbed it onto his hole before he grabbed Sasuke's hard cock and guided it to where he had wanted it so badly.

"I knew you'd keep lotion in here…"

Sasuke was in heaven as Naruto lowered himself down on to his hard cock. The tight warmth that ate his cock made Sasuke grab Naruto's hips and pull him down hard. He heard Naruto moan as the blond brought himself up and then back down.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he sank down again. There had been some pain but it was well worth it.

Naruto lowered his chest to Sasuke's. Sasuke got the hint for him to take over and did so. He rolled Naruto over and lifted up his legs, placing them on his shoulders. Naruto groaned as Sasuke started thrusting.

"H-how long…" he asked breathlessly as he tossed his head side to side. Sasuke panted above him, his pace beginning to lose rhythm.

"How long what?"

"How long…have you liked me?" Naruto started rocking into Sasuke, feeling his orgasm approve rapidly.

Sasuke began to move at a painfully slow pace, thinking over the question. He had always liked the blond, but loved him?

"For a couple of years now. But it feels longer than that," Sasuke finally said. Naruto nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as he grabbed Sasuke's hands that were on his hips.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hands and held them and his pace picked back up. He was going to cum any second now. Sasuke leaned forward and laid their intertwined hands on either side of Naruto's head.

It wasn't long before he saw Naruto throw his head back and scream his name as he came hard between them. Naruto's warm seed splattered all over Sasuke's quivering stomach and now there was no holding back for Sasuke. He let go of Naruto's hands and placed them on Naruto's hips once again and helped the blond ride out his orgasm as he stared his own, his seed being buried in Naruto's ass.

Both were breathing harshly, trying to regain their breath. When they did, Sasuke pulled out and rolled over to beside Naruto. The blond opened his eyes and smiled.

"See, I'm not sick."

Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"Just wait a couple days. I'm sure you'll get sick."

Naruto closed his eyes and hummed before grabbing Sasuke and pulling him close. Of course both fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura slammed her fists on her keyboard. She had just gotten done looking up 'fag hag' and was not very pleased to find what it was.

She got up and went over to her bed and grabbed a stuffed unicorn.

"I will NOT be supporting their relationship! I must get the other girls to help me break them up!" Sakura planned with herself. She looked at the pink animal in her hands before throwing it across the room. Let's just say Sakura did not go to sleep happy but she did have a plan in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Before school started Sakura rounded up her friends and met in the girl’s locker room. This included Ino, Karin, Hinata, Temari, TenTen, and some other random girls. Hinata and Temari really didn't want to be there, but they didn't want to listen to Sakura's whining later.

"Okay, girls! So I told you what happened the other day when I went over to Sasuke's house, right? Anyways, we must do something about this! Are you ready?"

Sakura's eyes were so wide it looked like they might pop out. Everyone looked at her, waiting for the ingenious plan.

"We are all going to…take salsa lessons! Then, when we are skilled, we can ambush Sasuke, tie him down, and DANCE! He will realize just how sexy we are, and leave Naruto! So, what do you think?"

All the girls were silent until Ino started asking if anyone knew of a dance instructor.

Sakura laughed evilly in her mind.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the buzzing of an alarm. He looked over to see Sasuke's clock flashing six. A second later Sasuke sat up and looked over at the blond.

"I forgot we had school today."

Naruto nodded and slowly slipped out of the bed, wincing a little. Sasuke felt a tiny bit of guilt but didn't say anything as he got out of bed too.

"Go take a shower Naruto, I'll make breakfast."

Naruto nodded and headed to the bathroom. Of course he knew where it was, he had been over at Sasuke's house before.

Once the water was hot, he stepped in. Naruto thought about calling Iruka and telling him everything but decided against it. He probably knew what happened. The water was shut off and a towel placed around Naruto's waist, he headed back to the bedroom.

 _Hmm, since that teme ripped my pants, I'll just see what he has to wear…_ Naruto smiled as he looked through a dresser, pulling out some jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Not orange, but it would have to do. He slipped on the clothes but failed to notice the giant Uchiha fan on the back of the shirt.

* * *

The walk to school was quiet. Naruto had tried to hold Sasuke's hand but the bastard wouldn't allow it. The blond huffed and walked in silence. Same old Sasuke as ever. But at least he was his.

Inside the school Naruto ran off to find Iruka-sensei while Sasuke went to pick up the homework he didn't get yesterday since he was sick. He was still sick, but it was much better ever since he had…sweated it off last night with Naruto. Sasuke smirked.

As the bell rang and the classroom filled up, Sasuke noticed everyone staring at him. Now, he was used to the lust-filled gazes of girls and envious ones from the boys, but this was different. He felt the hatred thick in the air. He thought he himself was one angry motherfucker, but this was ridiculous. Then when Naruto came in, all smiles with an oh so arrogant walk, Sasuke seen the gaze shift to the blond. Naruto walked over and sat to Sasuke's left. He glared at Sakura as he passed her. How dare she still sit next to Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei strolled into the room and stared at the pair whom everyone was looking at.

"…Okay class, lets get stared…"

* * *

"Who does that Naruto think he is anyways? Seducing Sasuke like he's some sort of Incubus! It's disgusting! Right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked up at Sakura's blazing gaze. She swallowed and played with her chopsticks.

"Umm..I don't know…Naruto is…Naruto?"

"That's right! He's the biggest, stupidest, loudest person in the whole world!"

Ever since lunch had stared, Sakura had been ranting. Ino and Karin went along with it, not to be outdone. Hinata just sat there, occasionally looking over to where Naruto and Sasuke sat, alone. She didn't know why everyone hated them being together so much. Sure, she would have liked to be with Naruto, but he was just so happy with Sasuke. She smiled slightly. She could never make him smile the way Sasuke could.

"Hinata! Are you listening! This is important! Tonight we start on plan SSILG!"

The Hyuuga blinked several times before blushing.

"Sorry Sakura-san…What is SSILG again?"

Sakura pounded a fist on the table and Ino glared at Hinata.

"Honestly! Anyways, it means," She lowered her voice and leaned in, " Seduce Sasuke Into Liking Girls! Get with the program, woman!"

The poor girl just nodded and pushed her food away. She was not feeling up to any seducing. Sakura's evil little laugh made her want to throw up.

* * *

"So Sasuke, what ya want to do after school?" Naruto asked the boy laying next to him. They were up on the school roof, enjoying the warm sunlight. Since it was lunch and they were done eating early, they had about ten minutes free.

Sasuke thought it over. He would love to pound the blond into the mattress again, but he would definitely have to fix his lock first. Damn Sakura and her annoyingness.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm? Oh umm… we could go somewhere?" He didn't care where, anywhere with Naruto was fine.

"How about a movie? I still haven't seen Avatar! Have you?" He rolled onto his side, facing Sasuke.

"Nope. I generally don't watch overly animated movies."

Naruto giggled and reached over, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Come on, not even any anime? There are tons of good blood filled action ones!"

Sasuke laughed lightly and turned toward the blonde.

"Yea, and there are also some hentai ones."

Naruto blushed and removed his hand, lightly smacking Sasuke's cheek.

"Teme! I thought you were gay."

"Silly dobe, I am. I didn't say I watched them."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke leaned over, leaving a sweet lingering kiss on the blond's lips. Naruto's grin widened and he rolled over and on top of Sasuke, returning the kiss. Just as Sasuke reached up and fisted Naruto's shirt, his shirt, the bell rang. They both reluctantly got up and headed back into the school.

* * *

"You know, that shirt looks pretty good on you."

They were sitting in their last class of the day, waiting for the teacher to return.

"Hey! I wouldn't even be wearing it if you hadn't of ripped my clothes!"

Sasuke hid his smirk when he saw several girls blush with anger. He heard a pencil snap and seen that Sakura had it clenched in her fists. Sasuke hummed out a tune in his head before turning to Naruto.

"So baby, you like it last night? Sorry that I was so rough, but you were just so sexy."

Naruto blushed and looked around, finding that people were starting to stare.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "keep it down! People are looking at us!"

Sasuke sat back and put his feet on the desk.

"Let them look. You’re mine and I want them know it." He smirked and tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling. It was fun acting all cool. Well, okay, so in general he was cool, but not out loud cool, just silent cool. And maybe it was time he let out some anger he was constantly repressing whenever he was around others.

But just as he opened his mouth the teacher walked in.

"Uchiha, please keep your feet off the desk."

Sasuke let out a 'hn' and sat back normal.

No one better disturb us tonight, or they are gonna get a fistful of Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed at his own corny thoughts. He stared straight ahead.

But seriously, if that pink haired bitch even thinks about doing something, I'm going to punch her lights out!

The Uchiha cracked his knuckles and glared over at Sakura, who was glaring right back.

He couldn't wait until he was out of this place.

* * *

It was a little before seven-o-clock when Sasuke and Naruto got to the theater. They were in luck; Avatar was playing. Naruto grinned as he dragged Sasuke in and begged with big baby blue eyes for Sasuke to get him some popcorn. Sasuke sighed and got some. He couldn't resist the blond.

Once they were seated in the nearly empty theater, watching the previews, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Now this is a more appropriate time."

The blond thought that anytime should be appropriate, but smiled none the less and squeezed back. He was just happy to be here with Sasuke. The movie finally started and both stared at the screen.

* * *

"Okay, girls, that was good! You all will soon be shaking those hips like Shakira!"

Sakura really didn't know who Shakira was, but she didn't care, as long as she was learning how to get plan SSILG working more properly. She and the other girls walked into the locker rooms to change. Sakura finished dressing quickly and stood up on one of the benches, making her higher than everyone.

"Listen up, girls! Since tonight went so well and we are all learning so fast, how about we get some ice cream? All on me of course."

Everyone but Hinata cheered. She really didn't like this plan, but she did enjoy the dancing.

All the girls headed out to get a frozen treat.

-000-

Naruto landed a playful kiss to Sasuke's cheek.

"That was one of the best movies since Ninja Assassin!" The blond laughed, clutching Sasuke's hand as they exited the movie theater.

"This movie had nothing to do with ninjas at all."

Naruto nodded.

"Yea, I know, but it was still really great!"

Sasuke silently agreed, not wanting to say aloud that he actually liked such an animated and kind of romantic film.

"So, want to go get some ice cream, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said yes and they made their way to the little parlor that was just a block from the theater.

* * *

Sakura shoved some strawberry ice cream into her mouth, before slowly dragging the spoon out. She was happy when Temari said that she was paying for her own and Hinata's. She really didn't have all that much money as it was. Ino sat to her right, delicately sipping from a straw. Sakura shook her head. Milkshakes were nasty in her opinion. And they were more expensive. Stupid Ino-pig.

Sakura was reminded of some song that involved a milkshake, but couldn't remember any of the words. She was too busy thinking of how to get Sasuke back from that man whore Naruto. The bells on the door jingled and she looked over at the door.

And dropped her spoon.

There was Sasuke, her Sasuke. There was Naruto too, she knew that blond hair anywhere. But Sasuke was smiling so sweetly that she blushed. She had never seen him smile like that and it was simply beautiful.

Sasuke's smile faded into a deep frown as he seen all the girls. And Sakura, who looked like she was high or something. He grabbed Naruto's hand and turned around, out the door. Sakura then snapped out of it and ran to the door and threw it open. She peered out, looking both left and right. No sign of her Sasuke or Naruto. She went back to her seat and resumed eating. Sakura was sure she had seen Sasuke and Naruto, she was sure of it!

"Hey Ino-pig, did you just see who came through the door?"

Ino glanced over at the door, then back at Sakura.

"Yea. Chouji just came in. No big surprise. Why do you ask?"

Sakura looked over and there was indeed Chouji, making his was over. She grimaced and pushed the almost empty bowl of ice cream away. She had not just been thinking Sasuke was Chouji! Sakura gathered herself and got up deciding it was time to go home and take a nice long bath.

"Bye girls, see you tomorrow!"

Ino watched her leave, Chouji taking her seat.

"Hmm It's still warm! Oh, hey Ino." The blonde held down what she had just been eating and decided it was time for her to get going too. Chouji may be cute and all, but he was still disgusting as ever. Hinata and Temari watched the two girls leave.

"Hey Hinata. Do you really want to try to break up Sasuke and Naruto?"

The other girl blushed and looked out the glass wall on her left, the city lights giving off a soft yellow glow.

"Well…I really do like Naruto-kun. But, when he's with Sasuke, he just smiles so sweet and…who would want to take away somebody's happiness?"

She looked up, pale eyes meeting Temari's. The girl was silent before she grinned.

"Yea, it's selfish to try and take away something like that. I say we ditch these bitches and try to help defend Sasuke and Naruto! I can even get Shika and Kiba to help. I don't know why they haven't done anything about all this bashing going around. Think they're homophobes?"

Hinata smiled lightly.

"No, I think they’re just confused."

Temari hummed thoughtfully as she took another bite of her cone.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were panting. As soon as Sasuke had seen Sakura's glassy eyes on him, he turned and ran the hell out of there. He had managed to pull Naruto into a small alleyway just around the corner from the parlor. Naruto whined as he took his hand out of Sasuke's crushing grip.

"Sasuke-teme! Why did you run away? I want ice cream!"

Sasuke slapped a hand over the blond's mouth, hearing footsteps. He pushed Naruto down with him as they crouched behind a dumpster. Sasuke listened as the footsteps got louder, then fell away. He sighed and stood up, pulling Naruto with him.

"That bitch was in there, looking all stoned and shit. I don't know what would of happened if we had stayed."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You can get drunk off of ice cream? Sweet!"

Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto from the alleyway and back onto the street, heading towards his house.

"But Sasuke, I really wanted some ice cream!"

"I have some at home. Just…please, be quiet. I'm pissed right now and I don't want to end up yelling at you."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, before pulling him into a side hug as they continued to walk.

"Silly teme, I'd still love you even if you did yell at me!"

He grinned and Sasuke smiled back softly. Good thing Naruto knew how to cheer him up.

They walked home the rest of the way with Naruto reciting movie quotes coupled with bad acting skills. But it was okay, because Naruto was here and he was grateful that the blonde had been so stupid. His one little mistake had made all this happen. Even if he didn't really know what this was yet. For once, he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week at school, Sakura was sure that this next attempt at getting Sasuke would work. After all, she and her handful of followers had been practicing three hours a day the whole last week in order to be perfect. Sakura knew that she could shake it like Shakira. But whoever that was still escaped her; she had yet to Google the famous female.

The pink haired girl smoothed her outfit and sat straight in her desk. She glanced at Ino who gave a thumbs up. Then she looked over to Karin, who smiled evilly. Sakura giggled to herself. Tonight was going to be great!

* * *

"Yo, Naruto, Sasuke. Can we talk to you?"

Both boys looked up at Temari. They were on lunch break, and were going to head up to the roof in a few minutes. But Temari had this serious look in her eyes that meant they better listen to her. Hinata, who was standing partly behind her, blushed at seeing them. Naruto gave a big smile.

"Sure. What is it?"

Both girls sat down at the table in front of the other two. Temari glanced at Sasuke, who nodded his head to her in a greeting. The blonde brushed her bangs back but they fell right back into her eyes.

"Just to let you know, Hinata and I have nothing to do with Sakura or her shitty plans to break you two up." Naruto's smiling face fell at the thought of Sakura. Temari seen this and frowned. "But we come with informative news. We know they are planning something tonight, so watch out. I don't know what for sure, but Sakura has been grinning like a mad man all this morning. So watch your asses. We'll be keeping her in check for the rest of the afternoon in case we get wind of what she is planning."

Sasuke stared passively at Temari. Then his eyes shifted to Hinata and pinned her with a stare. He didn't know much about the girl. Her cousin Neji was in some of his classes and at the top of the class, right under himself. So he guessed it was safe to trust this girl. But the way she looked at Naruto was a little bit questionable. But he supposed since she was on his side he would let it pass. For now.

Temari cleared her throat and stood up. Hinata did too.

"Well, that's what we came here to say. See ya." Temari turned and left the table, Hinata right behind her.

Naruto watched them go, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Should we trust them? I mean they are respectable girls and all but…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"We can trust them." And he meant it.  
\----------------------------------

Sakura and her evil team hid themselves in an empty classroom twenty minutes before school ended. There was a piece of paper on a desk and the girls crowded around it. Sakura started explaining the layout, where each girl should be placed and at what time, and how it was going down. Her emerald eyes flashed when she heard the bell.

"Okay everyone, get to your positions and carry out plan SSILG!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as they walked out of the classroom. Naruto had found it unnerving that Sakura was missing, but brushed it off. He whispered to Sasuke that he could us the handcuffs when they got home, which was why Sasuke was smiling.

Just then a first year girl ran up to them.

"Naruto-kun! Is it true? Are you really going out with Sasuke-kun?" She looked like she was about to cry.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm, well, yea I am. What about it?" The little brunette burst into tears and latched onto Naruto's shirt, burying her face into it.

"Why Naruto-kun! Why not me! I love you!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Who did this chick think she was? He opened his mouth to make a comment, but several things happened at once.

First, a rag or something was stuffed into his mouth. Next, the girl latched onto Naruto pushed the blond to the ground and laid on top of him, still sobbing. Sasuke reached up and was just about to take out whatever was in his mouth, but his wrists were grabbed and pulled behind his back. A rope securely tied them together as a blind fold came down over his eyes. Naruto, who was still on the ground, attempted to push the girl off of him, but she clung on.

"Sasuke! Sasuke help-" But when Naruto looked up, Sasuke was gone.

Naruto grinded his teeth. Where did that bastard go?

* * *

_Okay, don't freak out. I may be gagged, tied up, and blind folded, but that doesn't mean I should panic…_

Sasuke knew he was sitting in a chair, which he was tied too. He shook his head, but the blindfold was tight and didn't budge. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Let me go! Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, but it was muffled by the gag. He kicked his legs but they were tied down too.

He heard the door slide open and after may footfalls, it slide shut.

His blindfold was ripped off and blazing green stared into his eyes.

"Well Sasuke-kun, how nice of you to come watch us! We are going to be putting on quite a show for you!"

Sasuke swallowed thickly. He didn't like the sound of that. Sakura turned around and pointed at Ino.

"Turn on the music! Okay girls, lets get ready to impress Sasuke-kun!"

Her red dress thing was pulled off, leaving Sakura in a pink sports bra and those tight spandex shorts. Sasuke watched in horror as the rest of the girls did the same. They all had on exactly what Sakura did.

_I'm totally fucked._

Everyone lined up, Sakura at the head of the group while Ino, Karin and the others stood behind her. The music started and they began a dance to some English song. Too bad Sasuke was taking English, so he knew most of the lewd words. Something about a milkshake and it was better than everybody else's. Sasuke, for a moment, didn't know what to do at first. He stared, horrified, at the group of smiling girls attempting to dance.

Some of them actually showed potential, but as a group they were sloppy. Even if Sasuke did like girls, he wouldn't have been impressed. As the song got into what was most likely the middle, Sakura came over, doing a sorry excuse for a hip roll. Sasuke cringed in fear as she seated herself in his lap.

_A lap dance from Sakura! Gross, get it off!_

Sasuke tried to voice his thoughts, but the cloth stopped him. He slammed his eyes shut and cranked his head to the right, trying to get away from the thing on him. But feeling a warm body on his own, moving like Naruto would, made his dick harden to his horror.

_No! Down! It's Sakura you horny thing!_

The girl on top of him smiled and ran her hands down his chest, still moving to the music.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? It doesn't seem like your enjoying this as much as you should be. But this seems interested!"

With that said she pushed her hand down on his crotch.

Sasuke yelled out, but alas, it was stopped by that stupid rag. He twisted, trying to get free. The song had ended and now was playing something else. The rest of the girls huddled closer and encouraged Sakura.

Sasuke was tempted to open his eyes, but didn't know if he should. Just when he was about to, the blind fold was put back on. A voice he knew all to well was by his ear.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. You look good all tied up. We should do this more often!"

Sasuke flipped his head to the other side, away from Ino.

Just then, Sakura's hand went up his shirt, and Sasuke growled. Who did this bitch think she was? Naruto?

_Naruto… Naruto, please help!_

But he didn't want the blond to come. What would Naruto think if he saw him like this? It just went to show that Sasuke was too weak and had let his guard down at the worst possible time.

He was snapped back from his thoughts as Sakura slipped between his thighs and onto the floor. The button on his pants was then undone and the zipper pulled slowly down. Sasuke wanted to kill himself. Anything was better than what was going to happen. He couldn't help but think of all the nasty things Sakura was going to do and that helped wilt his erection a little. But the hand started to push down and rub against him. Sasuke tried to kick out unsuccessfully and shook his shoulders. Anything to stop this.

Without him noticing, the blindfold stated to darken and become damp. Sasuke's eyes flew open under it and widened.

_I'm…crying? What?_

Ino clucked her tongue and ran her hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Look, poor baby is crying from the pleasure! Sweet Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shivered in disgust.

_I'm really going to be raped by these whores, aren't I?_

Sasuke thought about accepting his fate. There were about eight girls against one tied up guy. What was the point in trying to resist anymore?

_Naruto, I'm sorry-_

There was a loud bang and Sasuke turned his head back to the right toward the noise.

Then he heard yelling and the unmistakable sound of a fight. He dimly noted that there was no one between his legs anymore, but what cleared his thoughts was the sound of Naruto's voice. The blond was definitely screaming something, but he was to relived to make sense of it.

He passed out.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was in his own bed, wearing only boxers and a night shirt. He slowly sat up and looked at the clock. Only seven. Sasuke listened and heard the sound of someone in the kitchen. He slowly got out of bed and made his way toward the noise.

Of course it was Naruto, who was busy making something. Sasuke sat down at the table and watched as Naruto chopped vegetables and cooked rice. The blond frequently looked at a slip of paper and Sasuke smirked. Leave it to Naruto to try to make something using a recipe. But it did smell good.

After about ten minutes Naruto turned around and stared at Sasuke.

"…How long have you been there?"

Sasuke couldn't resist a smile. "A while."

Naruto hummed and returned to cooking. A little bit later he set out a whole buffet on the table. Stir fry, something that had tomatoes in it, and some ramen. Naruto smiled before saying a quick 'Itadakimasu' and dug in. Sasuke was happy that Naruto had cooked all this, but he still needed the details about what had happened.

"Naruto…So after you came in…?"

The blond swallowed the mouthful of noodles.

"Well, after I finally got that leech off of me, I went looking for you. But instead I found Temari. She said that we needed to find Hinata because she knew where Sakura was planning on doing something. So we looked for her and then found her. So we followed her to the room, but it was locked. So Temari, being the badass she is, kicked that door down like it was nothing! Then we came in and saw what was happening. And I was pissed! I saw Sakura in front of you, touching you. Then I looked at you and I screamed at that bitch before attacking her. And I would have killed her too, but Hinata held me back. I had my hands on her throat and everything. But I did get a few head bashings in. I think she passed out, I can't remember. All I saw was red. Then, when I looked at you, I saw you weren't moving, so that made me even more mad because I thought they did something to you. After Temari had all the girls on the ground, I untied you and we left. I'm just…I'm just glad we got there when we did."

Sasuke was silent. He looked at the middle of the table, eyes divert of Naruto's. His eyes shifted to the floor.

"I thought… I really thought she was gonna do something and get away with it. I really did. And I even gave up..! I…well I couldn't move but I didn't resist anymore. I don't know what I would of done if… if she would have got away with it…I myself would have probably killed her…"

"Sasuke-"

"No. Just…listen. Thank you. More than anything. I know I'm stressing it but still. If you wouldn't have came when you did…I mean it's not like she hurt me physically but I would have been emotionally scarred. I don't think I would have been able to even look at you after that…"

Sasuke gasped as he was pulled into a tight hug. His shoulder becoming damp with Naruto's tears.

"Don't talk anymore. I don't want to think about it. I'm just happy you're okay."

Sasuke smiled softly and returned the hug.

* * *

After they ate and went to Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke and Naruto laid on the big bed in silence. And when Naruto rolled onto his side and kissed Sasuke, Sasuke kissed back. He moved on top of the blond. Sasuke had to take control. He had been through one of the worst things in his life. He didn't think any bondage would be in their sex life for a while.

They removed their clothes and held each other. Sasuke finally managed to slip into Naruto's tight heat and relaxed a little more. He stared at the blond as he started to thrust.

"Teme! Stop…ah, stop staring!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"No. I need to see you. I need to make sure you're you. That you're a guy and that you're Naruto. My Naruto."

Naruto gazed up at Sasuke before smiling and closing his eyes as both drifted away, high off of sex, and each other.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sasuke and Naruto went back to school the next day, they were not surprised to see that Sakura wasn't there. Temari had said something about her going to the hospital, then to a psychiatrist. Naruto was happy that it was a nice, quiet day at school. He was so happy that he even asked Temari and Hinata if they wanted to go on a double date with him and Sasuke after school. Temari agreed while Hinata blushed and nodded. Sasuke didn't really like the socializing, but since Temari had helped save him, it wasn't so much of a big deal.

* * *

They went to get some ramen, since Naruto was complaining that it had been days since he had some. They all took a seat along the counter.

"So, how did you two get together again? All I remember is this strange email from Naruto."

Naruto blushed, then laughed. "Yeah, that was just suppose to go to Sakura, but I accidentally sent it to everyone. Including Sasuke. Then I went to see him and poof! We were together!"

"You mean you went over there and fucked, right?"

Hinata and Naruto's faces turned red and they looked at the floor. Sasuke smirked.

"How ever did you come to that conclusion?"

Temari broke apart some chop sticks, thinking.

"Well…Naruto walks funny sometimes. And you two always disappear at lunch. We're in high school and everyone except Hinata is a pervert."

Sasuke nodded and everyone started eating.

When they were done, they split up with the girls and Naruto and Sasuke went to the Uchiha's house. Sasuke even let Naruto hold his hand.

The blond hummed happily as they made their way through the city.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

Sasuke stared straight ahead of them. Was he? Since Naruto had sent that email, he had felt more pleasant than before.

"Yeah, I am. Sounds weird saying it, but because you're a dobe, I am."

Naruto grinned. _I guess it pays to make mistakes sometimes._


End file.
